


It's a Small World

by CrypticNotCoy (Reveles)



Series: The President and The Pilot [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Politics, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Military, POV Original Female Character, POV Outsider, Pilot!Magnus Bane, Politics, President!Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reveles/pseuds/CrypticNotCoy
Summary: Rachel was having a quiet day at the café when a certain couple arrive
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: The President and The Pilot [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964593
Comments: 6
Kudos: 158





	It's a Small World

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic set in The President and The Pilot universe. As always with this universe, I have no idea how American politics or the Air Force works so just pretend things actually work like this! You probably don't have to read the other works in this series to read this, but it would make more sense if you do ^_^

Rachel inwardly groaned as she heard a motorbike pull up outside of the small café she owned and worked in. Last week they had an issue with a biker gang, and she really wasn't eager to repeat that. She had been in a good mood, the café was slow today and she had just had a nice night out with her sister, Ava, and Ava's boyfriend, Miles. Rachel always loved to hear her sister's stories about her internship turned part-time job at the White House that meant she no longer had to work the night shift at a service station, as well as her almost completed law degree. She was incredibly proud of her for the way that Ava was chasing her dreams. It was safe to say that Rachel really didn't want to have her good mood ruined by another fight.

The bell above the door jingled and Rachel plastered on her best customer service smile before looking up at the two people who had just entered. They were both wearing leather biker jackets, but she didn't really get dangerous vibes from them. Both men were tall, with the shorter having incredibly blue eyes and the other with feline gold-green ones.

They seemed to be laughing about something, and due to the quite nature of the café, Rachel couldn't help but to overhear.

"Darling, you mean to tell me Ava had to wake you up again while you were sleeping on your desk? I thought she was the overworked university student out of the two of you," the taller man teased. Rachel's mind immediately went to her sister, hadn't Ava said something about the President's terrible habit of overworking himself to the point he fell asleep on the desk of the Oval Office?

"I don't know how she does it," the blue eyed man sighed as they approached the counter

"Hi, what can I get you?" Rachel asked as the two came to a stop by the counter

"Two coffees, one black, one with sugar, and a piece of chocolate cake please," the taller man said, with a polite smile. Rachel couldn't shake the feeling that she had seen both of them before.

"Of course, eat in or takeaway?" Rachel asked, writing down their order

"Eat in, Magnus and I have the day off for once," the shorter man told her.

Rachel nodded and set about preparing their order as they sat down at one of the tables by the window. As she made the coffee it became extremely clear that the two were a couple, there was a close familiarity with the way they oriented themselves, and their hands were linked on the table top. Magnus seemed to be recounting some kind of story to the other, something about airplanes and flight manoeuvres while the other listened intently.

After sliding the cake onto a plate with two forks, Rachel made her way over to the table and placed the food and drinks there with both men thanking her.

"The cake looks incredible, so much better than anything Izzy could make," the man with the blue eyes said to Magnus.

"Alec, anything your sister makes is horrible," Magnus laughed

"True, but it my duty as her brother to pretend that it's good," Alec replied

"Is that one of my duties as her brother-in-law?" Magnus mused, looking vaguely horrified at the prospect, causing Alec to laugh. With an overdramatic look of concern, Magnus turned to where Rachel had returned to her place behind the counter. "Do I have to pretend that my sister-in-law's horrible food is good?" he asked her

"Unless it's going to give you food poising," Rachel shrugged, "I'm not sure though, I don't have any in-laws,"

"Do you have any siblings?" Alec asked, curiosity evident in his tone

"A sister, Ava, she's a law student and she works part time at the White House as the President's personal assistant. She wants to be the President some day," Rachel answered proudly.

Both men's eyes widened in surprise, "Wait, Ava Iustitia?" Alec asked

"Yeah, that's her. How do you know her?" Rachel replied

"I'm the President," Alec told her while Magnus looked vaguely amused at the look on Rachel's face as everything fell into place.

"Oh! I thought I recognised you both from somewhere!" Rachel said, "It really is a small world, Ava's told me a lot about you,"

"Oh no, what has she told you?" Alec sighed, running a hand through his hair

"Only that you fall asleep on your desk too often," Rachel said, leaving out some of the more funny things her sister had told her about the President, like the way he couldn't focus on anyone but Magnus whenever he was in the room. And the time her and Julian had woken him up with a foghorn at midnight to tell him to go home and get some rest instead of sleeping on the legislature he was supposed to be signing.

"Well that is true," Magnus said, before turning to Alec who was giving him an affronted look, "Don't give me that look darling, we both know that you overwork yourself far too often,"

"I need to get stuff done," Alec mumbled, but by the sound of it, this was an argument that he knew he was never going to win.

"I know, but you need to take care of yourself too," Magnus replied, a softness to his gaze

"Says the man who's job is to put his life in danger," Alec said, and the gentleness of both of their tones nearly caught Rachel off guard. There was something so raw and caring that made it obvious how much the two loved each other. It made her feel like she was witnessing a private moment, and so she turned away, leaving the couple in their own little world, and started to clean the coffee machine.

The two stayed for a while, chatting between themselves, looking so content that Rachel felt a little warmth at their happiness. Even while she was serving other customers, she found her eyes wandering over to them, not seeing the President and a US Air Force Pilot, or even her sister's boss and his husband, but Alec and Magnus; a married couple that were so in love that it was obvious to everyone that saw it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this! I always love writing in this universe, I think it's safe to say that I may have become a little too invested in Ava's life. I have a bit of a storyline planed out for her and Malec will be with her every step of the way! As this is a political AU and the whole US Election mess is currently happening I just want to say that to anyone in America, I hope you're staying safe!  
> As always, feedback, comments and kudos are adored (but not necessary)! Until next time!  
> ~CrypticNotCoy


End file.
